Many mobile applications and services utilize geographic location data of a mobile device to provide proximity notifications. These applications and services obtain a location of the mobile device through localization operations which either obtain location coordinate readings from a global positioning system (GPS), or obtain readings from cell towers and/or wireless access points and resolve the location through online queries. With the location, these applications and services evaluate a proximity of the mobile device to a predefined destination target. When the mobile device is in proximity to the destination target, a notification is provided on the mobile device.
In this approach, the applications and services continuously perform operations for localization and evaluation. These applications and services continuously obtain either location coordinate readings from the GPS, or readings from cell towers and/or wireless access points. Meanwhile, the applications and services continuously evaluate the location of the mobile device with respect to the destination target.
This approach consumes significant energy and has adverse effects on the mobile device. For example, obtaining location coordinate readings from the GPS, and readings from cell towers or wireless access points requires a significant amount of communication power, which quickly reduces the battery life of a mobile device. Furthermore, in order to obtain the location with readings from cell towers or wireless access points, the location must be resolved with online queries, which requires further communication power.
There is an increasing opportunity to watch a location of a mobile device with respect to a destination target and provide notifications in an energy-efficient manner.